


Lion and Wildcat

by DillonPower



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Kendrix confess how they feel. Kendrix reveals why she gave her powers back to Karone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion and Wildcat

Leo is sitting underneath a giant tree and is trying to catch his breath. He has recently just finished his daily workout and needed to rest. 

He tore off his shirt and threw it to the side. His muscles were bulging with sweat. His brown hair stuck to his face and covered the top of his eyes. 

Kendrix walked over and saw Leo in his situation. She always had feelings for the red ranger, but she knew her chances with him were slim. She would think that she was too much of a nerd for an athletic boy like Leo. 

Leo saw the former pink ranger and waved her over. She wouldn't move, so Leo went over and walked her to the tree. 

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked. 

"I just came to check up on you."

"You didn't need to do that."

"It's no problem, I wanted to."

"You should be taking things slow and should be resting."

"Why should I? I feel just fine."

"You know why. You were resurrected and then we just fought Trakeena."

"I was resurrected over a year ago. I was fine when we defeated Trakeena."

"As long as you say you're happy, that's good."

Karone felt sadness in her mind. She noticed that Leo had his transmorpher, which wasn't unusual since the rangers always had them on. Leo noticed her look. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"You must be glad to be a ranger."

"You could've stayed the pink ranger. You didn't have to return the powers back to Karone."

"But it felt like the right thing to do. Sure, I was excited to be part of the team again, but I forgot how much danger was in it. After hearing what Karone had gone through, I realized that she was the better pink ranger. I miss being in the line of duty, but it was the best for me."

"That was brave of you. I'm proud."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Leo, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I was in love."

"Kendrix, I love you too. I never thought of telling you because I thought I was out of your league. I thought a smart girl like you wouldn't be attracted to a guy like me."

"I was thinking that you wouldn't like a girl like me. Leo, does this mean what I think it means?"

"If it means that we can date, I'm all in."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course."

Leo leaned in and kissed Kendrix on the lips.


End file.
